conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sovereign Communicative Order of Sino-Korea
1) I thought this was taking a chunk out of Australia, not some island near California. 2) Does this island exist IRL? That's a fairly large unclaimed island. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. It was originally going to be part of NRW and for some reason SC put up that version. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) . I think this is getting inactive. It is also never involved in anything. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No it isn't. Check out the Tokyo Conference. And it's involved in OIS. Just because it doesn't participate in wars doesn't mean it's inactive. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This page was last edited in July dude... I'd say that's pretty inactive. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Do you plan on expanding these articles? I think they are pretty instresting. Fizzy112 02:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The problem is it's a co-project with someone else who I have difficulty communicating with. I'm willing to take any ideas though. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Mmk, I just wanted you to know you have inspired me to try and learn Manchu. Also, you wouldn't mind if I were to create my own lil' country with primarily Manchu peoples, would you? 04:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Sad that Manchu is almost extinct, especially considering that they had one of the world's greatest empires 100 years ago, even though they hoarded China. What ideas do you have? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (") =^.^= (") Well... * An entirely Manchu state with a democratic governemnt setup after Manchuria was freed from Japan (Which later became the EAF) *Located somewhat east of SCOSK; on Western Austrailian Coastline *Primarily Manchu language with very small White/European settlements (due to that fact that it is Austrailia) *The religion will be Confucianism *Population somewhere in the 4 to 10 millions *Very open minded (Meaning that freedoms are very wide) *The President is directly elected by the people (based of Ex-American Government) Thanks, and I will have more ideas as I go along ^.^ Fizzy112 05:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, West Australia's been very hot as well with Asian stuff. The Vietnamese Liberation Army originated in Western Australia, and Trầng Chúp Long was born there. Yarphei also owns a lot of Western Australia although the population is microscopic. Also I don't see the point of having a coastal country in Australia. The inland has like 5 people, so why not take it over? Also, why would the Manchus set up a state in Australia if they have Manchuria all to themselves? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it owned by the East Asian Federation? Fizzy112 06:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but that doesn't historically justify it. Manchuria has only been a part of the EAF for like 3 months. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) But hold on, if Manchuria were to be formed in the place of actuall Manchuria, then it would be okay? How would the East Asian Federation react? Fizzy112 06:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, you could ask him (User:Woogers). The rules say your nation has to be formed after 1950 so I don't think you can take the "independence from Japan" route. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Rejoining With installing a new Labour government, we'd love to have you back into the Australian Commonwealth, you will be granted a state status and the protection from our military, our medical system and oil supplies from Western Australia. -Sunkist- 02:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Centre-left and SCOSK don't mix. Maybe some other time. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by this? You will be fully respected by the Labour government, you will be allowed to pratice your religious opperations and can hold on to your flag as the state standard. ---Sunkist- 04:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Idk. SCOSK was meant as sort of an Asian homeland. The people are sort of the stuck-up and nationalist type (especially Koreans…jk). I think what we can pursue is sort of an Australian Union, free trade, free travel, etc. I would accept, but it doesn't really work with how nationalist the people are. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC)